Foams and, in particular, foam emulsions are complex dispersion systems which do not form under all circumstances. Slight shifts in foam emulsion composition, such as by the addition of active ingredients, may destabilize the foam.
Hyperhidrosis is a medical condition characterized by excessive sweating in the armpits, palms, soles of the feet, face, scalp, and/or torso. Hyperhidrosis involves sweating in excess of the amount required normally for the body's level of activity and temperature. There are two types of hyperhidrosis—primary and secondary. In primary hyperhidrosis, the cause is unknown and excessive sweating is localized in the armpits, hands, face, and/or feet. Primary hyperhidrosis begins during childhood or early adolescence, gets worse during puberty, and lasts a lifetime. In secondary hyperhidrosis, which is less common than primary hyperhidrosis, excessive sweating is caused by another medical condition and usually occurs over the entire body. Medical conditions that can cause secondary hyperhidrosis include hyperthyroidism, menopause, obesity, psychiatric disorders, and diabetes. Secondary hyperhidrosis may also be caused by use of certain medications.
Topical agents applied to the skin in the affected area are the first course of treatment for hyperhidrosis. Topical applications include anticholinergic drugs, boric acid, tannic acid, resorcinol, potassium permanganate, formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde and methenamine. Antiperspirant actives currently used in the industry are Lewis acids. Typically, such antiperspirant actives are partially neutralized chloride salts of metal ions such as aluminum and zirconium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,003 discloses methods for treating hyperhidrosis involving the topical administration of glycopyrrolate compounds to humans. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,964 and 5,512,555 teach methods of treating sweat related conditions with compounds that are 5-alpha-reductase inhibitors, such as finasteride, epristeride and cholestan-3-one, alone or in combination with other active agents to treat conditions such as apocrine gland sweating, hyperhidrosis, and hydradenitis suppurativa. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,282 describes a method for the treatment of skin suffering from hyperhidrosis, ichthyosis or wrinkling, comprising applying to the affected area of a compound selected from the group consisting of mono- and dicarboxylic acids having 4 to 18 carbon atoms, a mercapto derivative thereof, a salt thereof, and an ester thereof.
US Pat. Application No. 20050196414 describes a method of administering a botulinum toxin to a subject comprising topically applying to the skin or epithelium of the subject the botulinum toxin for prevention or reduction of symptoms associated with subjective or clinical hyperhidrosis. US Pat. App. No. 20040192754 teaches compounds that can ameliorate symptoms of idiopathic hyperhidrosis and associated conditions include 5-HT2C receptor antagonists (i.e., ketanserin, ritanserin, mianserin, mesulergine, cyproheptadine, fluoxetine, mirtazapine, olanzapine, and ziprasidone) as well as 5-HT2C receptor modulators (i.e., inverse agonists, partial agonists, and allosteric modulators).